Battle of the Alta River (1068)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Victory of the Polovtsians | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Kievan Rus' | combatant2 = Polovtsians | combatant3 = | commander1 = Izyaslav Yaroslavich Svyyatoslav Yaroslavich Vsevolod Yaroslavich | commander2 = Sharu Khan | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Alta River was a 1068Alta article in Brockhaus and Efron Encyclopedic Dictionary clash on the Alta River between Polovtsian army on the one hand and Kievan Rus' forces of Grand Prince Izyaslav I of Kiev, Prince Svyyatoslav of Chernigov, and Prince Vsevolod Yaroslavich of Pereyaslav-Khmelnytsky on the other in which the Rus' forces were routed and fled back to Kiev and Chernigov in some disarray.Janet Martin, Medieval Russia 980-1584 (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1995), 49. The battle led to an uprising in Kiev that briefly deposed Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav. That incident supposedly shows the power of the Kiev veche and how common people gathering influenced princely politics in Kievan Rus' (particularly in Kiev as well as Veliky Novgorod.) The Cumans/Polovtsy/Kipchaks were first mentioned in The Tale of Bygone Years as Polovtsians sometime around 1055, when Prince Vsevolod drew up a peace treaty with them. In spite of the treaty, in 1061, Kipchaks supposedly breached the earthworks and palisades constructed by Princes Vladimir Svyatoslavich (d. 1015) and Yaroslav Vladimirovich (d. 1054) and defeated an army led by Prince Vsevolod that had marched out to intercept them. Following the unsuccessful Battle on the Alta River near the city of Pereyaslav-Khmelnytsky, Izyaslav and Vsevolod fled back to Kiev and their unwillingness to arm the general populace to march out and fight the raiders led to an uprising in the city. A veche (public assembly) was convened on unknown initiative in the marketplace and the people there demanded arms to fight the Kipchaks. When these were not forthcoming, they ransacked the house of voivode Konstantin.Lavrent'evskaia Letopis' '' (''Povest Vremennikh Let), in Polnoe Sobranie Russkikh Letopisei, Vol. 1, cols. 170-1; Boris D. Grekov, Kiev Rus' '' trans. by Y. Sdobnikov (Moscow, Foreign Language Publishing House. 1959), 656-7; Martin, ''Medieval Russia, 35, 49; Mikhail Tikhomirov, ''The Towns of Ancient Rus' '', trans. by Y. Sdobnikov (Moscow, Foreign Language Publishing House. 1959), 198-199. The Kievans freed Prince Vseslav of Polotsk, who had been imprisoned earlier by Izyaslav, Vsevolod, and Svyyatoslav, and placed him on the Kievan throne in hopes that he could stop Kipchaks. Izyaslav, for his part, fled to his father-in-law, Boleslaw II of Poland, who provided him a military support with which Izyaslav returned to Kiev the following May (1069) and took back the throne. In Izyaslav's absence, Prince Svyyatoslav managed to defeat a much larger Cuman army on November 1, 1068 and stem the tide of Cuman raids. A small skirmish in 1071 was the only disturbance by the Cumans for the next two decades. Thus, while the Battle of Alta River was a disgrace for [Kievan Rus', Svyyatoslav's victory the following year relieved the Cumans' threat to Kiev and Chernigov for a considerable period. See also * Battle of the Stugna River * Lay of Igor's Campaign * Cuman people * Kipchaks References Alta Alta Alta Alta River Category:11th century in Kievan Rus' Category:1068 in Europe